familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skywalker80
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stewie Griffin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 17:15, February 15, 2010 Brian should get revenge on Quagmire. I must say, the conflict between Brian and Quagmire is getting interesting. Since Quagmire started hating Brian after The Cleveland Show, I figured Brian should say the following to him: And then Quagmire would cry in shame for a while. It's just a thought, really. --Skywalker80 12:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Short stories Funny, but Shawshank Redemption and Stand by Me is Three Kings last year are both Steven King short stories. A bit of rephrasing may be needed for The Splendid Source. :) --Buckimion 18:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's a parody of three Stephen King stories. There is no "based on" credit for that episode. --Skywalker80 02:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Your help on Meowsy Thank you for getting the extra on Meowsy into his articles. If he were here, he'd say it was purrrr-fect!--Jack's Posse Fic 15:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Ha! My pleasure. --Skywalker80 18:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Template: Next We only have room for the next TWO episodes at a time in the template. (Plus a special ad for the season finale if known.) Do not add more until episodes are shown. --Buckimion 14:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Very well, if you insist. --Skywalker80 19:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rush Limbaugh on Family Guy! I don't know much about America, let alone American politics. I couldn't care less about it either, and I live in the UK; so that explains a lot. -RandoMaster07 Captions With the new software & format change, captions on pictures has been disabled. Older pictures with captioning will eventually be changed as well.--Buckimion 21:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Except for comparison pics eg Roginald, Barbara Pewterschmidt, and Cheesie Charlie's--Jack's Posse Fic 21:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Roger in "It's A Trap!" While I am aware of what was REPORTED at Comic-con on Roger's appearance: 1. Do not list him unless there is video or picture evidence of his appearance for everyone to see. Last year we had reports of Bertram in "...Dark Side" and when the video came out, no Bertram. 2. If his character does not have a Star Wars name he is listed in the lower "Also Appearing" section although I expect knowing Lucas that the character has a name. --Buckimion 11:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ross Fishman Please supply a source for your information regarding Ross Fishman in "Into Fat Air". --Buckimion 11:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Comic Con link Do not remove the comic con link at this time. You may modify only the statement about Brian's death below that. --Buckimion (talk) 03:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Change in terminology Since Netflix and other outlets now show the "uncensored versions", we now use that term rather than "DVD" to specify limited-access content. Do not make it a point to change older edits at this time. --Buckimion (talk) 02:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 3 Acts of God The information is valid. You apparently didn't see the uncut version. --Buckimion (talk) 01:42, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I did yesterday, so I figured it out for myself. I apologize for any mistakes I've made. --Skywalker80 (talk) 13:48, April 1, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I was highly amused when, after doing my prep work based on the uncut version, I told my wife to watch for the exploding plane gag that never happened in our local broadcast. Not something that happens often on the same night. --Buckimion (talk) 13:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Before I remove your edit, how about a little context on Seth's mention in "It's A Trap!" because it escapes me at this moment. --Buckimion (talk) 12:25, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :At the end of the episode, Chris, Lois and Meg express their dislike for Seth while his characters defend him, all because Peter doesn't like Seth Green. --Skywalker80 (talk) 12:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) American Dad pictures Pictures up for "The Longest Distance Relationship" http://americandad.wikia.com/wiki/The_Longest_Distance_Relationship --Buckimion (talk) 02:40, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Guest voice credits The official guest voices for the episode have already been established. If she has a voice credit, it will be listed under Guest Voice Credits by Season. --Buckimion (talk) 23:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. --Skywalker80 (talk) 23:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Policy update Please refresh yourself on the policy pages. We are no longer allowing extended dialog in quotes, nor may you incorporate a previously taken quote into your own dialog. We are cracking down on the difference between quotes and transcriptions of the scripts. --Buckimion (talk) 18:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, then. --Skywalker80 (talk) 23:48, September 28, 2014 (UTC)